the_great_pendragon_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Vel Tullius Cicurinus
Vel is the fourth son of SIr Decius Tullius Sulpicius an esquites for a wealthy Londinium aristocratic family. On his father’s death Vel’s eldest brother,Sir Vopiscus Tullius Tadius, called in a couple of favors and had Vel squired to a member of the household of Count Roderick, Sir Morcar. At first Vel resented being sent to the less refined, Salisbury court but as he grew he developed respect for the people of the county and the quiet and thoughtful knight he squired. Vel has grown to be a very attractive man and has many admirers in court. Though petulant and angry as a young squire he has developed into a commendable knight, despite the cruel streak that can pop up when dealing with those he considers enemies. Vel’s master, SIr Morcar was killed by Saxons in 479 and afterwards they desecrated the knight’s corpse. Vel finished out his training under Count Roderick himself but he carries a deep and abiding hatred for all Saxons because of the crimes committed against the knight who took him under his wing and acted as a father and mentor to him when he was stranger to the court. History Prologue 480 Sir Vel is elevated to his knighthood in 480 and, along with the other members of the group of knights later dubbed Roderick's Hand, he is assigned to a delegation of knights of Salisbury to travel to Wynchbank and determine if the Lady Ellen is a suitable match for Count Roderick. After spending some time getting to know the young lady the delegation leaves to meet Roderick in Londinium. They arrive just in time witness the recognition of Sir Madoc as Prince Uther's son and to ride with High King Aurelius Ambrosius as he takes half the British army to face the invading Saxons at the Battle of Salisbury. After the king falls Vel successfully rallies a number of unattached knights for a second charge trapping a large number of Saxons between his makeshift force and Duke Gorlois' troops and breaking the invaders just as their victory seemed imminent. Later Sir Vel is recognized by the newly elevated King Uther for his bravery in this battle. Sir Vel's father dies. 481 Vel is with the Uther's army the following year at the Battle of Bedegraine and afterwards he accompanies the other members of the Hand to Lambor to meet with Duke Edaris and judge the viability of his daughter, Lady Rosalyn, as a match for Roderick. 482 483 Wedding bells ring through the land as SIr Vel marries his bride, Dôn. 484 Sir Vel and Dôn welcome a son, Victorinus. The Battle of Mt. Damon and The Battle of Eburacum take palce. Chapter One 485 Sir Vel fight in The Battle of Mearcred Creek only to find tragedy waiting for him at home. Dôn dies while giving birth to their daughter Persephone. 486 King Uther honors Vel and his fellow knights with gifts of clothing, land, and a crest. Vel marries Winnifred. Character Quirks and Traits * Vel is convinced he is a fine musician and often accompanies Sir Rholant on the harp when the vastly more talented knight is asked to perform. * Absentmindedly plays with a golden acorn that he never remembers that he owns. Category:Player Character Category:Salisbury Category:Logres